1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for effectively correcting skin color on an obtained face image, and to a digital photographing apparatus using both.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments of digital photographing apparatuses, image processing is rapidly shifting from analog to digital. Viewers of images captured by digital photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital camcorders are particularly interested in the quality of the colors of the face or the skin of a person captured in the images. Therefore, skin color correction is important for improving the performance of the digital photographing apparatuses.
However, to correct skin colors in a captured image to more natural colors, it is first necessary to identify the skin in the captured image from similar colors of non-skin such as background colors and non-human subject colors.